Wind turbine is a rotating machine that converts the kinetic energy of wind into mechanical energy. If the mechanical energy is used directly by machinery, such as pumping water, cutting lumber or grinding stones, the machine is called a windmill. If the mechanical energy is instead converted to electricity, the machine is called a wind generator, wind turbine.